


Mine

by CommanderAnzu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Stripper!Reader, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a stripper and somehow your first job sends you to the Avengers tower. Who the hell hired a stripper?? Bum bum bUUUMMMM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry i'll update caught in the act eventually, i just was thinking about sebastian stan a lot so here's this... Whatever it is

You pulled up beside the Avengers tower and gaped. The blinding, Tony Stark-esque lights were beginning to hurt your eyes and you looked back at your steering wheel to put the car in park. This was unreal. Absolutely unreal. You had assumed they had to let people in for deliveries and shit, but this was pushing it.  
You were a stripper. It wasn't really a choice you wanted to make, but there wasn't really much else you could do. Your parents had both died when you were very young, and every orphanage you had been brought to you had always managed to escape. Working wasn't easy when you were younger, but now that you were 18 you had landed the best job you could get with your limited education. And that meant stripping. As demeaning as it was, you were hoping to make decent enough money to afford a _very_  small apartment in the city. You loved the city, but most of that was probably due to the Avengers. You blinked slowly and tried to snap out of your reverie. You had been hired for the Avengers? Was this some sort of joke? Maybe one of the other members of the staff had hired you. That would be the most logical assumption at this point. But seriously, why you?  
This was your first gig in your new job. Of course, you'd gone through about a month of training before they thought you were ready, and so today happened to be your first real day. You'd assumed it was going to be a bunch of old, rich men by the sound of it, and your coworkers had thought so, too...

You put your head in your hands. This was a nightmare. What if you did something stupid? At the _Avengers Tower_?? You groaned softly.

A knock on your window made you jump. Your head jerked up and you were staring at a black silhouette. You tried to make out the face, but the bright lights behind the figure obscured any detail. You rolled down the window of your sedan.  
"Can I help you?" you asked, squinting at the figure.  
"Um, are you... are you supposed to be the stripper?" a gruff voice asked cautiously. It was a man.  
"Yea- oh _shit_ ," you whispered. You had just realized that you hadn't even changed yet. You had your makeup and outfit in a bag in the passengers seat, but right now you were wearing a faded white Star Trek t-shirt and a pair of ripped jean shorts. You hadn't even done your hair or makeup, and your hair was an absolute disaster. Your long curls hadn't been brushed all day, and they framed your face in an awkward sort of mess.  
"Oh," the figure grunted. "You aren't what I was expecting."  
"I am so sorry, I haven't had time to put myself together," you rushed to explain. "I thought I had plenty of time. I was hired for 10:00, wasn't I?" You looked at your clock, which read 9:30.  
"No, you're fine," the man said. "I was just coming out here to get some air." He sounded sheepish.   
"So, who exactly-" your voice suddenly stopped working as you noticed the silhouettes tangled mop of hair. That hair almost looked like...  
"Mr. Barnes?" you breathed, simultaneously hoping you were right and wrong.  
"That's me, doll." The figure leaned down and the lights from your car finally allowed you to see his face. His lips were pulled up in a smirk as you both studied each other. You felt yourself flush as he stared at you with steel blue eyes. "But please don't ever call me that again. I'm Bucky."  
"H-hi," you stammered. "I'm Cassandra."   
Bucky cocked his head at you. "Is that your real name?"   
You shook your head. "Stage name."   
"What is your real name?" he asked.  
"It's (y/n)," you whispered.   
"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back, grinning from ear to ear now. You couldn't help the smile you gave him in return.   
"I don't know," you answered normally. "Why did you hire a stripper?"  
"I... Well, it wasn't me..." Bucky trailed off and looked guilty.  
"Who was it then?"  
"The guys... They wanted me to meet girls..." Bucky was becoming exceedingly uncomfortable.  
"So they hired a stripper," you deadpanned.  
"Yes."  
"Wow."  
"They thought you would jog my memory," Bucky tried to explain, but you were still confused.  
"Jog your memory of what?" you asked. "Females?"  
"I guess they didn't think this one through," Bucky admitted. "They were super drunk when I left them. Thats why I left them. Can't get drunk."   
"Neither can I," you responded.  
Bucky's eyes widened. "Seriously?"  
"Well, I'm 18, so legally..." You stuck your tongue out at him playfully.   
"You're 18?!" Bucky suddenly looked pained. "Why are you doing this?"  
You glanced away, not able to meet his eyes.   
"None of your business, soldier." You then looked back brightly. "So, are you gonna let me get myself ready or not?"  
Bucky stared at you intently. He looked suspicious, but then the looked changed to something else. "Nope."  
"You're not?"  
"Nope," he said defiantly. "But I've got an offer for you."  
"I'm listening?"  
Bucky leaned in so close that you could see each individual stubble on his handsome face.  
"You give me a private show and I'll double whatever they were gonna pay you."  
"What the shit," you intoned.  
"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Bucky mused.  
"Well, duh," you said finally. "Yes. Let me get my stuf-"  
"Just grab your bag, you can change in the bathroom if you want." Bucky flashed you a devious smile. "Now the tricky part is going to be sneaking you past them."  
"Sneaking...?" you repeated dubiously. "I don't think-"  
You were cut off by Bucky's finger over your mouth. You raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Shh, doll," he said teasingly. "I've got this."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two "sneak" past the other guys. And by sneak I mean y'all fuckin booked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuts coming soon i promise  
> Also its really dramatic the way im writing the next chapter like jesus this is a soap opera, sorry not sorry

You were sprinting down the hallway, trying desperately to match the speed of the super soldier in front of you. His hand grabbed yours and he pulled you along faster, not even breathing hard. You, on the other hand, were a normal human being, and thus were panting heavily. The voices behind you came ever closer. Your heart skipped a beat.  
"C'mon, doll," Bucky called back to you. "Just a little farther!"  
You didn't bother with an acknowledgement. The doors you were passing now were getting farther apart, and Bucky seemed to have his eyes locked on one.   
"Almost there!"   
You could hear a voice behind you curse.   
"Fuck!"  
Bucky stopped dead at the door and pressed his hand to the pad beside it.  
"Come on, hurry up," he was muttering.   
You looked around nervously. "Bucky, I think they're-"  
The door opened and Bucky pulled you inside quickly, then locking the door behind you.  
You both pressed your backs against the door and glanced at each other.  
"Told you I had this," he said smugly.  
"We fucking ran for it, I don't think that qualifies as a plan," you responded, trying to keep the smile off your face.  
"I didn't say I had a plan!" Bucky protested. "I just said I had this."  
Just then, they caught up to you. You heard angry voices and muffled pounding on the door.  
"OPEN UP, FROSTY," you heard. "WE KNOW YOU'VE GOT THE STRIPPER."  
"SHE'S MINE, TONY," Bucky yelled back, grinning at you. "GET YOUR OWN."  
"DAMNIT, JARVIS WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME IN THERE?" Tony sounded very drunk.  
"My apologies sir, but I am not allowed to let you into the private room of Mr. Barnes." The computerized voice came out of nowhere, making you jump a little. Bucky smiled at you and ruffled your hair.  
"Tony, you said there'd be tits," a voice whined.  
"Shut up birdbrain, I'm working on it." Tony sounded annoyed.  
"Brother Stark, I, too, was promised the promiscuous showing of a female form," a deep voice announced.   
"Jesus, Thor, I'm wORKING ON IT."  
Bucky gestured for you to walk away from the door. As your eyes got used to the dim lighting, you saw that he was wearing a dark green shirt with the top few buttons undone and a pair of worn out jeans. It was a good look for him, and you struggled to keep your eyes away from where his unbuttoned shirt showed the top of his muscled chest.  
Bucky held his finger to his lips in a gesture to remain quiet.  
"You got any lipstick in that bag?" he whispered. The bangs on the door had ceased and you heard clicking as Tony tried to open the door, but to no avail.  
"Well, yeah," you answered just as quietly. "Why?"  
"I might have something that'll make them leave us alone."  
"Do tell."  
"Actually I have a question first," Bucky looked quite serious for a moment. "To what extent am I allowed to touch you?"  
"You're allowed to touch anywhere but the bikini area, ya know- uh, down there," you explained, feeling a little subconscious.  
"Okay, and how much can you touch me?"  
"Um, I'm not sure?" You pondered it for a moment before responding. "I suppose as much as you let me."  
"That works for me." Bucky grinned and pointed to the bag you had on your back. "Get your lipstick."  
You reached into your backpack and found your small makeup kit. It had a bunch of scratch marks from who knows what, and the zipper was broken, but you reached inside and took out a tube of firetruck red lipstick.  
"Put it on," he said quietly.  
"Alrighty then."  
You carefully applied the lipstick, using a small mirror to make sure you stayed inside the lines. When you finished, you looked up at him expectantly.  
"Lookin' good, doll," he whispered. You flushed.  
Then he moved to stand about a foot away from you and he tilted your chin up so that you were looking at him directly. The small touch sent shivers down your spine, and you could tell by his smirk that he noticed.  
"Now I need a favor," he breathed. "You think you could put those pretty lips all over my face?"  
You froze. "Wha- oh!" You smiled at him. "I gotcha. We're going for shock factor, huh?"  
"Bingo." His hand dropped from your face.  
You stood on your tiptoes and put your hands on his shoulders.  
"This'll be fun," you murmured before you planted your lips on his cheek firmly. Then his other cheek. Then his forehead. Then just about everywhere else that you could reach.   
Bucky's eyes had drifted closed, and you decided to push your luck. You kissed his jawline, and then made your way down to his neck. Bucky's eyes shot open and his arms wrapped around your waist gingerly. You kissed his collarbone and then planted one last kiss on the very top of his chest, the only part you could see over the shirt.  
You pulled yourself away from him and his arms slid off you limply. You stared at each other with unspoken questions in your eyes. His pupils were slightly dilated, and his breathing was definitely heavier than it had been a minute before. Yours was, too. That had gotten you more than a little excited. Bucky opened his mouth to speak.  
"BUCKY GODDAMNIT, OPEN THIS DOOR," Tony was yelling.  
Bucky shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs from it. Then he smiled at you. "How do I look?"   
"Absolutely scandalous," you promised.  
His face, neck, and what you could see of his chest were covered in bright red kiss marks. Knowing they were yours made you feel incredibly giddy.  
"Good."  
Bucky made his way to the door and held the handle firmly. He turned and looked at you, winked, and then opened the door in one quick motion. You peeked out the door and saw the three men's heads jerk toward the motion and freeze. Tony's eyes widened, and Clint's mouth fell open completely. Thor just seemed bemused.  
"Guys, I'm a little busy here," Bucky said, giving them a positively devious smile.  
You giggled.   
"Buckyyyy," you whined loudly. "Come back here."  
You saw the guys look even more stunned, if it was possible.  
"Can't keep a gorgeous dame like that waiting," Bucky said smugly. "You understand?"   
Then he pulled his head back in and locked the door tightly.  
You heard nothing but silence from the other side of the door.  
Then, finally:  
"What the fuck."  
That was Tony.  
"It appears that Brother James has taken the fair maiden for himself! Alas, there is nothing else that can be done." You could hear the big grin on Thor's face and the slap of a hand on someone's back. "Brother Stark! You mustn't fret! We shall call another Midgardian woman of the night!"   
You could hear muttering, and then, footsteps. They were leaving.  
You and Bucky looked at each other with glee.   
"They actually left," you said with disbelief. Then you paused. "I feel a little bad. They were the ones who called."  
"Don't feel bad," Bucky assured. "These guys call girls up every other weekend. This was just my first experience with it."  
"But, uhm, I have a question," you muttered.   
"Shoot."  
"When you, or they, called, the girl who was taking the call said it was a bunch of older rich men?"  
Bucky shook his head in amusement. "Oh god, Tony thinks he's hilarious. He calls up with this old man voice and asks for the best stripper they've got."  
Then his gaze traveled up and down your body for the first time, drinking you in.   
"I guess they sent her."  
You flushed and felt your heart skip. There was more to this than he knew, but he didn't need to know that.  
"Um, so!" You said quickly. "Let me just go change, and-"   
"No."   
Bucky was holding your arm, keeping you from moving toward your bag again.   
"I don't want you to wear makeup or anything."  
"Well, me not wearing anything is the point," you said sarcastically.  
Bucky pursed his lips and looked at you in mock annoyance.   
"Sassy dame," he muttered.  
You stared at him with confusion. "Wait, so you don't want me to put on the outfit? Or the makeup?"   
"Nope."   
"Why are you allowed to wear makeup?" you pouted teasingly. The kiss marks on his face were still there, bright red and very distracting.  
Bucky laughed and moved toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back, doll," he promised, and then he shut the door.  
You didn't move. Your head was still spinning from everything going on. Stripping for Bucky? With this routine? You bit your lip. If the girls had known...   
Bucky came back out with a clean face. But, upon further inspection, you saw there was still a kiss mark where his shirt opened.  
You tilted your head at him in a silent question.  
"I like it," he said, giving you a cute smile. "Now, see? We're even."  
"Bucky... You're missing the point..." you tried to explain. "I'm supposed to look super hot."  
"You already do," Bucky said simply. "Now what do I do?"  
You stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well, I guess you can just... sit down?"   
Bucky glanced around the room, and then he moved to pull over his desk chair. He set it down, sat in it, and stared at you expectantly.  
"You ready?"  
"Uhhhhh."  
You were at a loss. You had been training for weeks with the outfit you'd been given, and right now you were wearing what was admittedly your pajamas. A slight tremor went through your body. You had always felt like a different person with the makeup, it was like a mask. A costume. You weren't (y/n), you were Cassandra. But now, without the makeup, you just felt vulnerable. Not to mention you were doing a private show for your personal hero. You took a deep breath.  
Bucky seemed to notice your slight discomfort.  
"I don't have much experience with strippers, but you're the strangest one I've ever met," he said, shaking his head slightly in wonder.  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment," you responded cheekily.  
"It was one."  
Your eyes met and you swallowed.  
"Alright, well, here goes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your routine goes well until Bucky finds out a little more than you'd intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to PsychoStarlightDefector for the "my dick" line because whenever i ask her whats up she aLWAYS SAYS MY DICK SO I PUT IT RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF SMUT AHAHHAAHHAHAHAA  
> love you bae <3  
> Also for some reason the reader is a very emotional stripper ok dont question it

Bucky's eyes followed you as you sat down on the ground.   
"Um, this isn't part of it," you muttered embarrassedly. "I'm just not sure how seductively I can unlace my sneakers."  
A grin spread over Bucky's features as he tried to contain his laughter.  
"Hey, as long as you're taking stuff off," he said good-naturedly.   
You pursed your lips to hide your smile and took off your converse and socks. Then you were just in a t-shirt, shorts, and... oh thank god, you were wearing the nice underwear. You had been wearing them already because changing that in the car would have been more trouble than it was worth.   
"So... I'm supposed to play music..." you trailed off. "It's really sucky music though."  
"I'll take your word for it," Bucky replied, making a face. "Don't wanna ruin this sexual mood you've got goin' here." He wiggled his eyebrows at you.  
"Shut up," you mumbled, catching the giggle that almost escaped your lips.   
You stood back up and threw up a salute.  
"Ready, Sergeant Barnes." You winked obnoxiously.  
"Get to it then, doll," Bucky prompted eagerly. He was sitting on the chair with a relaxed position, and you were going to take advantage of that later.  
You began your routine. It was standard stuff, really. Just dance a little and spin and shake some butt. No biggie. Except somehow you felt different this time. The people you had stripped for in the past had been your coworkers and your bosses. This was an actual man who wanted to see you strip. His eyes watched your every move, and you relished in it. Every time you got close to him you could hear his bated breath as he watched you dance.   
Now, this was where it got tricky. Your normal outfit let you undo the snaps on the pants easily. The jean shorts you were wearing weren't great for movement, but you made do. You undid the button as smoothly as you could, and then unzipped them, making sure to go agonizingly slowly. That was the first rule. Never do anything fast.   
Turning around, you slid the shorts down your legs. You heard a low whistle as the shorts pooled around your legs, and you stepped out of them, grinning unashamedly. This was more fun than you thought.  
You continued the dance and kicked your shorts away somewhere. You made sure that he could see the lacy black panties that you were wearing. It wasn't a thong or anything, but they did nicely. And they were way more comfortable.   
Spinning slowly, you reached to take off your bra, but suddenly remembered your situation. You weren't wearing the right shirt for this, but you were supposed to take off the bra next. You bit your lip as you spun around again, shaking your hips, trying to hide the fact that you were completely at a loss for what to do next.  
Bucky didn't seem to mind. His eyes were all over your legs and butt, and there was a suspicious bulge straining at the front of his jeans. The sight of it really turned you on, and you decided that you could work with this situation. You reached under your shirt to take off the bra. Yes, it looked awkward, but it was better than nothing. You unclasped it and brought it out from under your shirt, showing it to him. His eyes shot to the bra, and he grinned.  
"You've got good taste," he said softly.  
"Thanks," you responded breathlessly. His words had made you blush again, and you turned around to wiggle your hips and to hide your face. You tossed the bra to the side and continued to dance.   
Then you began to slide the panties down your legs incredibly slowly.  
"Damn," Bucky breathed as you dropped them to the floor and picked them up.   
"You want?" you asked playfully. You shook them like an owner might hold a treat for a dog.   
Bucky nodded wordlessly. You tossed the panties at him and watched as he held them like a treasure. Then he held them up with his metal hand to his face and smelled them, and you almost laughed.   
"You smell like vanilla," he murmured.  
You moved closer to him. "Really? That's good."   
He tore his eyes away from the panties and watched as you carefully put yourself on his lap so that you straddled him. You could feel the cool air on your lower half as your legs spread.  
His breathing was shallow. "Is th- this part of it?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat.  
"Yeah, now I want you to do me a favor," you whispered seductively. This was where shit got real. "I want you to take my shirt off for me. Can you do that?"  
Bucky looked like he would like nothing better than to rip the shirt off your body, but he pulled the shirt over your head carefully, and you lifted your arms to help him. When it was completely off, he dropped it to the floor as he took in the sight of you completely naked and straddling him.   
"Now I'm supposed to ask you how much I'm allowed to touch you," you said quietly.   
"Doll, that's not even a question at this point," he rasped. "Touch away."  
You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck.   
His hands found your hips and he stroked your skin with his thumbs. You shivered at the touch of the cool metal of his hand to your skin, but the sensation was anything but uncomfortable.  
"You are incredible," he whispered. Then he paused. "But, there's something that's bothering me."   
You looked at him curiously. "What's up?"  
"Besides my dick?"  
You couldn't help it; you burst into laughter. When you were giggled out, you looked up at him again. He was staring at you with a pleased expression on his face.   
"Yeah, you're funny," you said, sticking out your tongue. "But seriously, what's bothering you?"  
Bucky's eyes shifted from playful to serious. "This routine... It's kind of, well, I don't know..."  
"Entirely too provocative?" you finished for him.  
"Yes." He looked at you with concern. "I don't mean to question your company, but I feel like this would get you raped. Guys normally can't control themselves around a dame like you, and you're just giving me control here. Even a weak guy could keep you here easily."   
Your heart sank. He wasn't stupid.  
"It's a long story," you said finally. "I don't think you want to hear it."  
Bucky's steel blue eyes bore into your own with an intensity you hadn't thought he could show.   
"I'm listening."  
"U- um," you stuttered. "I mean, the girls at the club don't exactly like me, so they sent me on this job as my first gig because they thought it was a bunch of rich old men who would be able to get away with raping me." You said it very fast, and then you looked away from him quickly.  
Bucky's hands went to your face and he tilted your head so that you couldn't look away. "Why don't they like you?"  
"I dated the boss's son and he tried to rape me, so I called the police and got him arrested," you said quietly. "I guess they thought I was being a snitch, and they decided that they would scare me off by making my first experience an awful one."  
Bucky looked pained. "This is your first time?"  
"Well, yeah," you admitted. He let go of your face. "I'm really glad it was you guys."  
"Oh my god," Bucky croaked. "Why are you doing this?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you a stripper?"  
Your face burned. "I mean, I don't have an education, there's not really much else I can do."  
Bucky's arms wrapped around your hips and he pulled you into a hug.   
"I'm not gonna let this happen, doll," he murmured.  
You tried to laugh it off, but found that there was something in your chest that tightened up when you thought too hard about it. You burrowed your face in his neck and wrapped your arms tighter around him.   
Neither of you moved for awhile. It was the most comforting thing you'd ever felt in your life.  
Then you pulled away.   
"Thanks," you whispered. "I think I needed that. I'm sorry you had to comfort the stripper." You laughed faintly. "I'm a mess."  
"You're a hot mess," Bucky teased, and you smiled at him. Then you noticed you were still sitting on a bulge in his pants.   
Bucky flushed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said, obviously ashamed. "I was trying to calm down but... you're naked and on my lap."  
You tried to contain your grin.   
"I haven't finished my routine..." you said, trailing off when his hands started to rub slow circles on your back.   
"If you want to stop at any time, just tell me," Bucky whispered. "I'd completely understand."  
"I don't wanna," you pouted.  
"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut part.

You wiggled your hips eagerly.  
"This is normally the part where you touch me," you said.  
Bucky's eyes widened. "Really?"  
"Well, the bikini area is still off-limits, but go crazy," you told him, smiling when you saw his eyes light up.  
"Am I allowed to touch you with my mouth?"  
You paused. The rules of your company were that the customer could only touch with his hands. But you really wanted his lips all over you at this point.  
"Yeah," you whispered guiltily.  
Something flashed in Bucky's eyes, almost as if he knew you were lying. But he didn't seem to want to question it further, because he tilted your head up and placed a chaste kiss on your throat. You ran a hand through his hair and opened your mouth in a breathy gasp as he continued to kiss your neck. He nipped at your collarbone, then licking it to gauge your reaction. You whimpered and gripped his hair tighter.  
He took the hint and continued to kiss your neck as his hands found your breasts and massaged them gently. You were soaking wet at this point, and you felt it dripping down your leg. Aaaand, shoot. Onto his pants. It must have soaked through, because he immediately stopped and looked up.  
"Sorry, I-"  
When he looked at you, you were speechless at the sight of him. His pupils were completely blown wide, and he was breathing hard. His hair was even more of a mess than before. He spoke.  
"Am I allowed to make you come?"  
"You're not allowed to touch-"  
He cut you off. "I know where I'm not allowed to touch. Can I make you come?"  
You swallowed. "You can try."  
He smirked at you and then his mouth was on you again. He kissed and bit at your jawline, gently enough to not to leave any marks. He continued to nip and lick his way down until he reached a nipple, and he took it into his mouth hungrily. You let out a small noise as he rolled the nipple between his teeth and sucked roughly. His one hand massaged your other breast before pinching that nipple as well. You knew this technically wasn't allowed, but you were giving consent, so it was okay, right?  
Bucky's hands stroked your hips gently and then moved down to the tops of your thighs. You shivered as the cool metal touched your skin, and you felt his lips pull into a smirk against your breast.  
Then he began to trace his fingertips down to the inside of your thighs, right where you were the most sensitive. You couldn't help letting out a noise of pleasure and he ran his fingers over your soft flesh.  
"Bu-bucky," you whimpered.  
"What?" he murmured against your skin. He was doing absolutely wicked things with his fingers, somehow without even violating the rule.  
"I don't think you can do it," you challenged before letting out a soft moan.  
Bucky pulled his lips off of your chest to give you a confident look.  
"You're a stubborn thing, ain't ya?" he noted before leaning down to suck at the other breast. His fingers brushed closer to your entrance, and you realized how close you were.  
"Damn it," you whispered defeatedly, and then Bucky bit down on your already sensitive nipple. "Oh, _f_ _uck_."  
You moaned as you came, despite your best attempts to keep quiet. Bucky stopped everything and looked at you smugly.  
"I win," he gloated, victory apparent in his grin.  
"Yeah, yeah," you conceded, feeling a little out of breath.  
Bucky trailed his fingers over your thigh and brought his flesh hand up in front of you.  
His fingers were wet.  
"You must have come pretty hard," he murmured. Then he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them off. You watched with increasing frustration and arousal. You didn't care about the job at this point; you just wanted him to touch you.  
"Bucky?" you said softly.  
"What, doll?" he answered just as quietly.  
"Please touch me." Your voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Touch you where?"  
You flushed as you reached for his metal hand and moved it down to your dripping sex.  
"Oh, there," Bucky croaked, and you a shudder wracked your body as his cold metal fingers stroked your entrance.  
"I want your fingers inside of me," you whined, trembling with need. Dignity be damned.  
"I'm not allowed to touch you there," Bucky reminded you, taunting you. He traced a line down your slit and you burrowed your face in his neck.  
"Don't tease," you pleaded quietly.  
Bucky's smirk was tangible as he spoke.  
"Alright."  
Bucky slid a finger inside you and you shivered with pleasure. The sensation of coolness inside your burning sex was driving you crazy. You gripped his shoulders tightly as he slid the finger in and out of you, watching you intently.  
"Another one?" he asked quietly.  
"Mmhmm," was all you could get out.  
Bucky slid in another finger and you gasped. You wanted to kiss him more than anything, but you weren't sure exactly what was going on here.  
Bucky pumped his fingers inside you quickly, and you began to feel yourself building up again.  
"God, Bucky," you whimpered, pulling your head up to face him. "I'm gonna come again."  
"Already?" he asked, giving you a wicked grin. "What are you, a virgin?"  
You tried not to look him in the eyes, but that must have given you away even sooner. Bucky's hand stopped immediately.  
"(Y/n)...?"  
You bit your lip and looked up at him. "What?"  
"You're a virgin," he stated.  
"Does it matter?" you asked hurriedly. You just wanted him to move his fingers again.  
"I mean, I just wasn't expecting..." Bucky trailed off and laughed. "A virgin, first-time stripper? You're like a rare mythical creature."  
You blushed hotly. "I just hadn't found the right guy yet."  
"Hadn't?" Bucky asked slowly, his eyes shining with what could only be described as hope.  
"Look," you sighed. "Your fingers are literally inside my vagina right now. Can we not talk about it?"  
Bucky stared at you in shock for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.  
"You're... you're really somethin' else," he murmured. Then he scissored his fingers inside you, causing you to arch your back and yelp.  
"You like that, doll?"  
"Yes," you gasped.  
Bucky's other arm wrapped around your waist and he held you close as he moved his fingers inside you.  
"Are you gonna come again?"  
"Probably," you panted, managing to stick your tongue out at him before he hit a good spot and your mouth fell open in a moan.  
"I see," he whispered.  
His fingers hit your good spot again. You whimpered and tried to keep your hips from bucking. That just made Bucky want to see you lose it even more.  
His thumb found your clit and he rubbed it in time with his other fingers, and you trembled as you held onto him.  
You moaned his name as you came again.  
Bucky pulled his fingers out of you.  
"What-" Bucky stopped and took a breath, calming himself. "What am I even doing?"  
"I have a suggestion," you offered.  
Bucky looked at you expectantly.  
You mustered the most serious expression you could onto your features.  
"Me."  
Bucky grinned. "Sounds good, doll."  
Your heart skipped a beat as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours for the first time, wrapping his arms around you to pull you close. Your hands found his face and you held onto him tightly as his lips moved against yours slowly. Your heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings as he kissed you deeply. He took his time exploring your back with his hands as he nipped at your bottom lip, pulling on it with his teeth gently so that you opened your mouth slightly. His tongue slid into your mouth and you bit back a noise of pleasure as pushed your hips down to feel his erection straining against his pants. You whimpered softly into his mouth and his hands left your back to move under your legs. Your legs wrapped around him as he picked you up, somehow managing to keep his tongue in your mouth. You let go of his face and held onto his shoulders tightly as he walked you over to the bed. Once there, he set you down gently, and you finally broke apart. You both were breathing hard as he got up and stood beside the bed.  
"So, do I get to watch you undress now?" you asked, giving him a hopeful look.  
"I'm not a tease, doll," Bucky replied, but he took his time lifting his shirt over his head and discarding it.  
You admired the sculpted muscle that rippled as he moved to unbutton his jeans. You whistled, attempting to make the same sound he had earlier. Bucky looked up at you and chuckled, and then he unzipped his jeans and they dropped to the floor. You licked your lips. Bucky Barnes was standing in front of you in nothing more than a pair of boxers.  
"Bucky?" Your voice was quiet.  
"Yeah, doll?" His hands paused at the waistband of his underwear.  
"Can I suck you off?"  
Bucky's eyes widened. "If I ever say no to that question, kill the alien who has taken over my body."  
You giggled and scurried off the bed to kneel in front of him.  
"Um, I've never actually done this before," you warned.  
"I'll guide you through it, it's not gonna take much to get me off anyway."  
You pulled down on the waistband of his boxers and his erection sprang free. Your eyes widened.  
"Is this super soldier serum?" you asked playfully, putting your hands on the shaft.  
"Just good genes," Bucky replied a little breathlessly. "Lick the tip."  
You obeyed, noting the trail of precum that had already dripped down his length. You licked it off, looking at Bucky for instruction.  
"Now lick up the side."  
You trailed your tongue from the base all the way to the tip, enjoying the shaky breaths you heard from the man above you.  
Bucky grabbed your head with one of his hands and held it steady. "Put it in your mouth," he commanded softly.  
You took the head into your mouth and sucked gently, making Bucky grip your hair harder.  
"Take it deeper."  
You took his cock as far as you could, feeling it hit the back of your throat. You swirled your tongue around his shaft and heard him make a small sound. You pulled it back out.  
"That- that was really good," he panted. "Do that again."  
You bobbed your head up and down on his cock, savoring every noise that escaped Bucky's lips. When you heard him mutter your name, you looked up at him and saw him staring at you with hooded eyes.  
"Sort of swirl your tongue around it," he said shakily, making a weak noise when you did so.  
"You look so good like this," he was whispering. "With your pretty lips stretched out over my cock." His hips were bucking. You moved faster, feeling a low moan vibrate through his body. Then his eyes shut tightly and he released into your mouth. As soon as his orgasm subsided, he pulled himself out of your mouth and looked at you worriedly.  
"God, I'm so sorry!" he said quickly. "I wasn't gonna... You can spit that ou-"  
He stopped when he saw you swallow. Then you wiped your mouth off with your fingers and licked them clean.  
"You taste good," you said nonchalantly.  
"Oh damn," he breathed. He stepped out of the boxers and easily lifted you up into his arms bridal style, carrying you over to the bed again. He set you down less carefully this time, and he positioned himself over you.  
"Anything else you'd like to try?" he asked quietly.  
"I want to kiss you again."  
Bucky complied, and your tongues entwined in less than a second. Your hands tangled themselves in his hair, and his hands found your breasts again. He tugged at your nipples, making your back arch to push your chest further into his hands. You wanted his hands everywhere.  
He pulled away and ruffled your hair.  
"You're a pretty good kisser for a virgin," he teased.  
"Virgin doesn't mean I've never kissed anyone," you protested, batting his hands away to feign offense.  
Bucky leaned in closer to you and you shrank back into the soft pillows as his intense gaze bore into you.  
"I don't like that," he murmured. "I don't like that you've kissed anyone before. What are you doing to me?"  
"I'm using my stripper powers." You winked.  
Bucky's hand reached out and grabbed your chin, and he tilted your head up to look into his eyes.  
"I don't like that either," he whispered. "I don't want you to strip for other people."  
You stayed silent, your heart threatening to beat out of your chest.  
"You're mine," he rasped, and then his lips were on yours again. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you lost yourself in the kiss.  
You felt him position himself at your entrance, and he pulled his lips off of yours.  
"Should I be using protection?"  
"I'm on the pill, and I trust you," you replied.  
Bucky looked uncertain. "I still feel weird about this," he admitted. "I don't think I've popped a dame's cherry in 70 years. Especially... You're so young." He looked at you with concern.  
"Old man," you teased. "Come on."  
"You sure about this?" he asked one last time.  
"Positive," you assured him. "Please, Bucky, I want you."  
Bucky smiled and rubbed his cock in your wetness.  
"I want you, too, trust me," he said with conviction. "But if it hurts, just tell me and I'll stop."  
You nodded, and he began to push himself inside of you. It hurt like hell. He noted your expression and paused.  
"You're doing well," he praised.  
It took awhile, but he eventually eased himself completely inside. He pushed your hair out of your face.  
"You doin' alright?" he asked, stroking your cheek.  
"Yeah, I'm good," you replied, grimacing a little as he shifted his body the slightest bit. He wasn't exactly small, and your body had never felt anything like this before.  
"Sorry, sorry," he said quickly, sensing your discomfort. Then his expression changed. "I can take your mind off that."  
He peppered light kisses on your neck, and you smiled. It almost tickled. Okay, it did tickle. You laughed quietly, and he pulled his mouth off you and gave you a wicked grin.  
"So you are ticklish," he confirmed with satisfaction.  
"N-no?" You knew that wasn't helping by the look he gave you, and he went back to kissing you. His hands found your sides and he traced circles on your skin, making you laugh harder.  
"S-stop that!" you protested, taking his hands in your own. He complied, surprisingly, and you felt his mouth leave your neck. His fingers laced with yours and he stared at you intently.  
"Does it still hurt?"  
"Oh!" you exclaimed. "It doesn't!"  
Bucky smiled at you. "Good." He leaned in close, so close you could feel his breath on your lips.  
"I'm going to move now."  
You gazed back at him with what you hoped was a confident expression. "I'm ready."  
Bucky drew himself out of you, making you shudder at the sudden emptiness, and then he slowly pushed back in. You whimpered from the strange blend of pain and pleasure that radiated from your sex.  
"Good or bad?" he asked cautiously, freezing.  
"Both?" you responded. "I'm not sure."  
"Alright, here, hold on," Bucky mumbled.  
He unlaced his fingers from yours and put them beside your head as he adjusted his position so that he was hitting a different spot inside you. He pushed himself in again, and you gripped his forearms tightly as you felt electricity running through your body.  
"Fuck," you panted.  
Bucky stopped.  
"Oh god, does that hurt?" he asked with concern etched into his features.  
"Why'd you stop?" you whispered, digging your nails into his arms. Bucky's pupils dilated and he muttered your name under his breath as he began to pump himself in and out of you.  
He felt amazing. You had never felt so completely full, and you gasped as his thrusts got steadily faster.  
He thrust himself completely inside and paused, grinding down onto you, and his hand reached down for your clit.  
"Oh god, yes," you hissed as he rubbed you.  
"You're so hot," he breathed before leaning down to kiss your chest with an open mouth.  
You moaned loudly.  
He grinned but continued to kiss you as he grinded his hips.  
"You can be rougher."  
Bucky looked up at you with a flushed face and slightly swollen lips. "You sure about that?"  
"Yeah, come on." You stuck your tongue out at him. "Give me all you've got."  
Bucky raised an eyebrow. "If you insist."  
He began to move faster than he had before, and you shuddered.  
He looked incredible right now. His long, shaggy hair was a complete sexy mess, and there was a fine sheen of sweat covering everywhere from his flushed cheeks to his muscular torso.  
His name tumbled from your lips again, and he twitched.  
"The way you say my name," Bucky panted. "Oh my god. I love it. It's like you're getting off on my name alone."  
"It wouldn't be that hard," you responded. "Mm." You whimpered as he hit a really good spot inside you.  
"There it is."  
Bucky drew himself out of you until only the tip of his cock remained inside.  
"Hey," you protested immediately. "Keep going."  
"You'll have to convince me." Bucky gave you a devilish smirk.  
"Come onnnnnn, Buck."  
"I'll keep going if you say 'Fuck me harder, Sergeant Barnes'."  
"What?!"  
"Say it." Bucky pulled himself out further.  
"Nngh," you moaned. "Fuck me harder, Sergeant Barnes."  
"Will do."  
Bucky slammed himself into you, and your back arched off the bed in pleasure.  
"Oh GOD," you yelled as he hit your good spot over and over. "I'm gonna come!"  
"Gotta wait for me," Bucky panted. His eyes shut tightly as he focused on how amazing you felt inside.  
"B-bucky..." you moaned, barely keeping yourself together. His thrusts were getting uneven, and you felt his hips twitch. "Please..."  
"Come for me."  
You almost screamed his name as you came, and as you felt the warmth spreading, you knew he had followed you.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best smut but what can ya do :/ stay tuned for a brief epilogue!!!! probably fluff


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

Slowly, the stars in your vision faded, and you watched as Bucky pulled himself out of you.  
He settled down next to you, and you turned to face him, ignoring the odd warmth between your legs.  
"You alright?" he asked, studying your face intently.  
"I am fantastic," you responded breathlessly. "Thank you."  
Bucky laughed. "No, thank you."  
You leaned in and gave Bucky a chaste kiss on the lips.  
He looked at you with adoration, and then his eyes widened.  
"Oh, geez," he started. "You probably need to clean up..."  
You flushed. "That would probably be for the best."  
Bucky sat up. "You can use the shower if you'd like. It's right over there." He pointed to a door with a few hooks on it. "There are towels inside."  
"Thank you so much." You got up and, suddenly feeling self-conscious, covered your chest with your hands.  
"It's kinda late for that now, doll," Bucky reminded, his eyes flashing with amusement.  
"I know, I just feel weird," you muttered embarrassedly. You stuck your tongue out at him and went in to use the bathroom.  
After showering, you dried your hair the best you could, wrapped a fluffy blue towel around yourself, and went back into the room.  
Bucky had changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and was picking up your discarded clothing and folding it into piles. When he saw you enter he stopped and stared at you.  
"Um." He stopped and appeared to refocus. "Your clothes."  
"Thanks."  
Bucky held them out to you and you accepted them, smiling at his politeness. He turned away graciously as you began dressing.  
You noted something odd in your shorts pocket. It was a wad of cash, well over double what you charged for the gig.  
"I can't accept this," you said quietly.  
You were wearing everything but the shorts as you crept up to Bucky and placed the cash in the waistband of his pajamas. He started and turned around, freezing when he saw that you weren't wearing pants.  
"Yes, you can," he said stubbornly, taking the money and pressing it into your hands.  
"Nuh uh," you shot back, shoving it back at him. "I don't want it. I don't wanna charge you."  
"Why's that?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"I just..." You blushed. "I don't want it."  
"Come on," he said exasperatedly. "Take it."  
He held it out to you, but you stepped to the side and started making your way over to the door  
"You'll have to catch me first."  
You opened the door and started running.  
Bucky's shock kept him from moving for a few moments, but he was right behind you in less than a minute.  
He chased you through the stairwells of the tower, following the sound of your laughter, and finally you came to a large kitchen that opened into a living room. You didn't see any other doors. Panicking, you turned and saw Bucky in the doorway.  
"Nowhere else to run, doll."  
He began to make his way toward you.  
"Why won't you take it?" he asked, his steel blue eyes burning into yours.  
"Because as soon as you pay me I have to leave," you blurted.  
Bucky didn't stop advancing.  
You closed your eyes and waited for him to push the money at you again, but he didn't. Instead, you felt his arms around you.  
"I don't ever want you to leave," Bucky whispered, stroking your hair. "I thought I made that clear. You're mine."  
Your arms wrapped around him timidly. "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
You grinned and looked up at him.  
"Now, I'm going to offer you the money again," he said, staring you down stubbornly.  
You groaned, but stopped when he continued.  
"And I want you to take it, because it's your job."  
"Bu-"  
"And I want you to spend the night."  
You cut your protest short.  
"Really?" This seemed too good to be true.  
"Please stay the night?" he asked gently. "I want to be with you. "  
You nodded and took the money, making Bucky smile and place a kiss on your forehead.  
"I'm so happy they sent you."  
"Well, isn't that fucking adorable."  
You both jumped around to see Tony, Thor, and Clint standing in front of the couch.  
You suddenly remembered you weren't wearing pants. It shouldn't have bothered you, considering your profession, but you pulled your shirt down the best you could.  
"I can't believe you stole the stripper," Tony continued, walking around to stand in front of you and Bucky. "And then you have the nerve to come into the kitchen, parading around with her, and wake us up?" Tony paused and looked you over. "Damn. She really is fine."  
"Yeah, well, get over it," Bucky replied. "Mine." He wrapped his arm around you protectively.  
Tony looked almost pensive for a moment, and then he smiled at you.  
"I know that look," he said quietly. "I guess we will be seeing a lot of you in the future, Miss...?" He trailed off and looked at you expectantly.  
You told him your name and his face lit up.  
"What a beautiful name! Much better than whatever obnoxious ass stripper name they told me over the phone. I'm Tony Stark." He held out his hand for you to shake.  
"Wow, I had no idea," you remarked sarcastically. Then you bit your lip. You mentally berated yourself at your lack of manners.  
Tony pursed his lips, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "I like her. Take good care of her, Frosty." He slapped Bucky on the back before making his way out of the room.  
Thor and Clint looked half asleep as they walked up to you.  
"You really did bang the stripper," Clint muttered. "Nice job." Then he walked on by, stopping to grab an entire box of Lucky Charms out of a cabinet before he left.  
Thor nodded at you both, gave you a sleepy smile, and then followed him.  
You and Bucky watched him leave, and as you did you noticed something odd. There was... a half eaten poptart stuck on his ass?  
You both stood there until Thor had made his way out of the kitchen before losing yourselves in hysterics.  
"Oh my god," Bucky wheezed. "He sat on his fucking poptart."  
"This is too good, jesus." You wiped the tears from your eyes and looked at Bucky as your laughter subsided.  
"So, uh." You were at a loss.  
"You wanna come back to bed?" Bucky gave you a wicked grin, and you laughed.  
"Hell yes, but I think I'll pass on any more uh... you know."  
"I was thinking more of watching a movie until we fall asleep," Bucky offered, and you smiled in relief.  
"That sounds perfect."  
"Also... You can borrow some pants."  
"God, it just keeps getting better."  
You two made your way back to Bucky's room without running into any other sleepy Avengers.  
He gave you a pair of flannel pajama pants that was a slightly different shade of grey than his own, and you put them on, feeling incredulous and giddy at the same time. You were wearing Bucky Barnes' pajama pants. This was unreal.  
Bucky flopped on the bed and patted the space next to him.  
"Come on."  
You didn't waste any time flinging yourself into the bed, curling up next to him like a cat.  
You bead Bucky chuckle as he pulled a blanket over you both and then took out a remote, pressing a button to make a television ascend from a panel in the ceiling.  
"Anything in particular you'd like to watch?" he asked, stroking your hair.  
"Not re- oh geez, ow." You suddenly realized that you were extremely sore down below.  
"Oh no."  
Bucky leaned down and looked you square in the face.  
"I'm sorry I was rough with you," he said apologetically. "I should have been more gentle."  
"Stop that, it was perfect," you said stubbornly, nuzzling your head into his side.  
He put his arm around you and sighed, continuing to stroke your hair.  
"No movie preference?" he asked.  
"Nah."  
Bucky put on some Japanese monster movie from the 70's and you both watched in a comfortable silence for awhile.  
You were feeling really tired by the halfway point in the movie, and Bucky stroking your hair was only contributing.  
"You comfortable, doll?"  
"Mm."  
Bucky turned off the TV.  
"Me too."  
He wrapped his arms around you and drew you close to his chest, and you snuggled up into his warmth.  
"Good night," he whispered, placing a kiss on the top of your head.  
"Night." You kissed his chest, noting that you could still see the faint outline of your kiss mark.  
You fell asleep with a smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's done!! Thank you all for your positive comments ^_^


End file.
